half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
SMOD
SMOD or "SuperMod" is single-player modification which adds new effects, weapons and NPCs to Half-Life 2. New Features and Abilities New Weapons SMOD adds over 20 weapons in the game, as well as custom weapon scripts that can import weapons from other Source Engine games such as Counter-Strike: Source and Day of Defeat: Source. Besides this, you can also build your own weapons from scratch using SMOD's built-in Lua Scripting system The default weapons are: *A Laser Gun which uses the HEV Power for ammunition *Gordon's Magical Stick which releases bolts of electricity when fired. *A Strider Cannon *A Physics Launcher *An exploding banana, very useful for making traps. *An MS Grenade, similar to the Laser Tripwire in Half-Life *Alyx Gun, a weapon which was originally to be in Half-Life 2 but was cut from the final release. The SMOD version is an improved model and skin of the Alyx's Gun. *A SVD (Snayperska Vintovka Dragunova) sniper rifle. *A Flare Gun * An AK-47 *An Antlion Creator which creates both Antlions and Antlion Guards *A Gauss gun, similar to the one in Half-Life with a different model, the SMG1 *A shovel *The Physgun, a weapon cut from the final version of Half-Life 2, it is not only featured in SMOD but in other mods such as Half-Life 2: Missing Information and Garry's Mod *An MP5 Sub-Machine Gun *The AB Gun or Airboat Gun which has an extremely rapid-rate of fire and has a recharging ammunition. *PSP UMD launcher Bullet-Time Bullet-time slows down the environment, making physics, allies, enemies and even bullets move at a slow pace. Bullet-Time produces effects in your screen similar to those seen on F.E.A.R, but this effect may not work on some graphics cards. Bullet-time uses the same auxiliary power as the flashlight and the sprint. Gordon's Kick A melee attack possibly inspired by a similar move in the game Duke Nukem 3D. The move is fully integrated into the physics engine, so if you kick an object, it will be sent flying. the strength of the kick varies depending on the inertia of the player and the kick_powerscale setting. Unknown to some is the ability to create a "combine ball" by repeatedly using the Gordon kick and stopping after approximately 10 quickly executed kicks. The combine ball can then be kicked at enemies. New NPCs Such as the attack drone, rebel Combine troops, Houndeyes, fully working stalkers, optically camouflaged troops, and 'super combine' with high-jump capabilities. Combine soldiers can be set to use energy-based riot shields which block bullets and add to game difficulty. Combine troops can now randomly appear with coloured armor, which allows them to take a huge amount of damage. Any human NPC can use most of the new weapons the mod adds to the game. Tweaked Graphics and Effects SMOD adds many new tweaks and improvements to the graphics of the Source Engine. A few examples of the new effects that can be seen are: Motion Blur, dynamic muzzle fire lighting, focusing effects, and greatly improved particle effects. New Functionality Many weapons and objects can be used in new ways with SMOD. For example the crowbar can now be thrown at enemies with secondary fire, and props in a level can now be replicated and manipulated, similar to Garry's Mod and used for various purposes New events and plot content Examples include the skippable episode, "Where's my Boat?" and The CP who says "pick up the can" burning to death because the can has been replaced with a gas tank. Gore The mod adds several visceral features, such as new blood decals, twitching bodies, spurting blood from fatal wounds that splashes onto nearby objects, and gibbing (with edible gibs that increase health). These options can be switched off to reduce the gore level for a more sensitive audience. Customization Every aspect of the mod is easy to modify with console commands and cfg files. This makes it simple for modders to use Smod as a base for their own mods. The SMOD 4.0. readme file includes the following text, so you can freely develop and publish a new SMOD based mod: "To other MOD authors. I permit to making your MOD with the SMOD (binary) files. You don't need to write "Author" or "ìŽÒ" in your MOD credits. You don't need to include "SMOD" in your MOD name. I don't have obligation(duty?) to maintain your MOD. Therefore I don't maintain SMOD for your MOD. But it is done sometimes at my whim. Because I want to do it." Add-ons These allow almost any Source map to be made into a singleplayer level, placing NPCs, items and props at predetermined or random places throughout the map, setting conditions for victory, and a lot more. Category:Mods